


You don't have to put on that red light.

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Geek & Sundry, Sagas of Sundry, Sagas of Sundry: Dread
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: Kayden finds Tanner locked in the red room, mild smut ensues.





	You don't have to put on that red light.

Kayden laughed swigging at his bottle of alcohol, as he listened to Tanner frantically wiggle at the door handle.

 

“Kayden...please.”

 

Kayden had been walking the halls of the school wagging his classes as usual, so wasn’t it his luck when he heard frantic knocking coming from the red room, only to discover Tanner had been locked in by the jocks of the school.

 

He felt a pang of sympathy for the boy, he was an easy target, but Kayden didn’t like the jocks any more than he liked school, so he couldn’t help but tease Tanner just a little.

 

“ _Just because you can doesn’t mean you should, Kayden.”_ Kayden mimicked in a high-pitched voice, much to Tanner’s apparent harangued growl from behind the door.

 

“Kayden, for fuck sake please. I need to take a piss.”

 

“Piss in a bucket for all I care, getting to hear you squirm and beg is the best entertainment I’ve had in weeks.” Kayden heard Tanner growl from behind the door again, giving the door a solid kick to no avail.

 

“KAYDEN!” Kayden sniggered before he rolled off the wall, moving to face the door so Tanner could hear him clearly.

 

‘What’s in it for me?”

 

There was a beat of silence before, “Are you fucking serious?”

 

Kayden dropped the tone of voice as he spoke evenly, “You know the answer to that question.”

 

Tanner sighed heavily, “Fine, what do you want?”

 

“That you will do anything I ask for the next week.”

 

The pause, register and instant retort made Kayden lose it for a moment. “What? Fuck no.”

 

After a while Kayden managed to stop laughing and half-heartedly threw out, “Then you can stay in there.”

 

Tanner sighed heavily again. “Oh, for fuck sake. Fine! But only for an hour.”

 

“Two days.”

 

“One. Hour.”

 

“One day?”

 

Another beat of long silence that seemed a lot longer than Kayden expected.

 

“One. Hour. Kayden.”

 

Kayden grinned, before he spoke whimsically, “Two hours or I’m not letting you out.”

 

Kayden heard Tanner huff for a brief moment, “Fine. Two hours. But that’s it Kayden.”

 

“Pleasure doing business with you, now say please.”

 

“You haven’t gotten me out yet.”

 

Kayden paused to start making rushing water noises with his mouth, hearing the satisfying huffs and whines coming from behind the door.

 

“Kaaayyddenn...alright!” Kayden sniggered briefly entertaining the idea of tipping his bottle of alcohol on Tanner but relented, as that was a waste of precious alcohol.

 

“Now say it.”

 

“Grr...please.”

 

“Like you mean it Tanner.”

 

“Really Kayden?”

 

Kayden chuckled and walked on the spot as he counted down on his fingers. “I’m walking away in 5, 4, 3- “

 

“Okay!” Tanner went quiet and Kayden thought he wasn’t going to say it before he heard the soft pleading voice, “ _Please, Kayden.”_

Kayden grinned, draining the remainder of the bottle and tossing it aside before backing up, looking up and down the hall as he called out, “Alright back up from the door.”

 

He gave Tanner a few seconds to move before he kicked at the lock, sending the metal handle flying, but the door didn’t budge quite enough. Another solid kick to the hinges sent it swinging open to reveal, a dishevelled, sweaty and thoroughly embarrassed Tanner, squinting at the bright light that shone through from the corridor.

 

“Ta da! One open door.” Kayden mock bowed with a grin, revelling in the annoyance written across Tanner’s face.

 

“Not how I wanted it to be open but thank you none the less.” Tanner moved to slip past Kayden but the smaller man blocked his way.

 

“Uh ah. Reward first.”

 

“Kayden, I have been stuck in here for the past hour screaming my lungs out, nearly pissing my pants and you want a reward now?”

 

Kayden paused dramatically rewarding him with a heavy growl from in front of him. “Hmmm, yes. I do.”

 

“Alright, fine.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“Wait what? No.”

 

Kayden pouted, teasing Tanner. “Oh, but you promised!”

 

Tanner rolled his eyes as he weighed up his options, while Kayden stood in front of him impassively. Even though he was taller and skinnier than Kayden, he didn’t have the muscles to take the older boy on if he tried to slip past.

 

“Fine.” Kayden immediately perked up like a puppy getting a treat. Tanner swore if he could’ve had a tail, it would’ve been wagging and banging against the door as he approached Kayden.

 

Kayden tapped his lips with his index finger as he teased, “Now I want a proper kiss, not that shit you used to pull for the girls during parties.”

 

Tanner growled under his breath, grabbing Kayden by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him so they were now nose to nose. “I’ll give you a fucking kiss.”

 

Kayden smirked, unable to stop himself from provoking Tanner one more time,

 

“Prove it, photography boy.”

 

It was a brutal kiss to say the least, as it seemed Tanner had been desperate to prove his point. Tanner snarled, biting Kayden’s lip before he grinded himself against Kayden forcing the shorter boy to hold onto his hips to keep them both steady.

 

Kayden smirked against Tanner’s lips as they continued to kiss, lifting the taller boys’ shirt slightly so it slipped from its tucked position, exposing the pale white skin that peeked out as Tanner shifted on the spot, seemingly uncomfortable or creating friction between his legs, Kayden couldn’t be sure.

 

Kayden felt heat pool in his groin as a moan escaped the taller boys’ lips when Kayden delicately ran his finger nails along the bare skin of Tanner’s hip. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Tanner in that way, but hearing him whine just hit the spot perfectly.

 

Spurred on by Tanner’s reaction, Kayden decided to tease the boy further, running his hand down the back of the Tanner’s pants and Kayden swore he heard Tanner gulp. His hand clasped around one arse cheek, massaging it between his fingers listening to Tanner whimper and his hands tighten on Kayden’s lapel for a brief moment.

 

Kayden paused with thought, _I wonder…._

He let his other hand slip from his hip to rest on the other cheek and he waited for a moment as he changed the angle of the kiss. Then without warning, he lifted both his hands and smacked Tanner on the arse. Tanner yelped and stumbled against Kayden much to the older boys’ amusement but luckily Kayden managed to keep them steady.

 

“Asshole.” Tanner mumbled under his breath which only made Kayden chuckle as he squeezed the boys’ arse for good measure.

 

Tanners’ hand slipped up from the lapels of the jacket to clasp the back of Kayden’s neck, his fingers threading through his hair giving him more leverage.

 

The younger boy teased Kayden’s bottom lip with his tongue, waiting for them to part and allow him passage. Kayden allowed it, parting his lips as Tanner began to explore the unknown regions. The two of them had kissed before but it had been nothing but a rushed peck on the lips but now Tanner seemed to take his time, methodically mapping where Kayden seemed to react to his touch.

 

Tanner found a particular spot at the side of Kayden’s cheek, the sensitive scarred area where he had been on the wrong end of a broken bottle requiring several stitches. He gently mapped the entire line with methodical precision, eliciting a soft moan from Kayden, his entire body seeming to shudder just briefly.

 

Kayden could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, embarrassed at allowing himself to be aroused aloud by Tanner, so he retaliated by nipping at Tanner’s bottom lip with a few sharp nicks from his canines.

 

Tanner yelped in surprise, pulling back in the embrace with a dark glare.

 

“Cheat.”

 

Kayden grinned from ear to ear, reaching up to bop Tanner on the nose. “All’s fair in love and war. Now go piss you idiot, before you burst.” Tanner growled pushing away from Kayden and slipping past him before slamming the door behind him, leaving Kayden alone to his thoughts.

 

Unexpectedly, the door opened only moments later, revealing a very disgruntled Tanner entering, trying to slam the door but only succeeded with it catching on the broken latch.

 

“That was quick. What did you do? Piss in the drink fountain?” Kayden teased even as Tanner approached, grabbing Kayden by the scruff and pushing him against one of the tables in the room.

 

Tanner was seething and growled through gritted teeth, “I can’t take a fucking piss because _someone_ gave me a fucking hard on, didn’t they?”

 

Kayden blinked confused, before glancing down to see the bulge pushing against the bridge of Tanner’s jeans.

 

“Well… this is an interesting dilemma you have here. What the fuck do you want me to do about it?”

 

“What do you think?” Tanner deadpanned much to Kayden’s amusement.

 

Kayden shrugged with a grin, “I can’t help you mate. Looks like you’re up shit creek without a paddle or in this case, a full tank of piss without a tap.”

 

 _“Kayden… please.”_ Kayden chuckled, pushing the younger boy back by his shoulders with ease before he swapped places with Tanner.

 

“Alright since you asked so nicely.” He leant forward and kissed the hollow of Tanner’s neck, feeling him swallow against Kayden’s lips when his fingers began to work down to the button of his jeans, the Adam’s apple bobbling against his lips.

 

He kissed his way down to where Tanner’s collarbone sat exposed by the horrendous looking tartan polo shirt, before glancing down to unbutton and open the jeans.

 

Kayden sucked at the bone much to Tanner’s surprise, causing the boy to grip onto the table behind him as Kayden glided the jeans down his legs, along with his boxers, freeing Tanners cock.

 

It sat erect waiting for Kayden’s hand as he produced a condom and a small bottle of lube from his pocket, unwrapping the condom before rolling it up the tip to base of Tanner, hearing the boy suck in air as he spoke breathlessly into Kayden’s ear while Kayden lubed up his hand.

 

“Fuck Kayden. What did you do while I was gone, stick your hand in a bucket of ice?”

 

“You're as cold as ice.” Kayden chuckled as he hummed the tune, kissing the collarbone before biting it, as Tanner groaned when Kayden began to pump at his cock while his other hand held onto the other boys’ hip for stability.

 

He started a slow rhythm, hearing Tanner whine when Kayden squeezed the tip of his cock. Kayden leant his chin on Tanner’s shoulder, whom had sagged down slightly, so he was able to watch the boys’ eyes flutter with each movement.

 

“I could take you right now. Bend you over and fuck you sideways. Would you like that?” Kayden smirked as he picked up the pace and Tanner hissed through his teeth as his legs shook from holding himself upright.

 

“Shut… the fuck up.”

 

Kayden mock pouted watching Tanner lean his head back, knowing the boy was getting close. “Aww I’m wounded. Don’t you want to see what I can really do?”

 

Kayden shifted the hand sitting on Tanner’s hip and moved to wrap around the base of Tanner’s cock, cutting off the blood supply for a brief moment while the other hand pumped furiously.

 

Tanner bucked forward, forcing Kayden to shift his shoulder to brace them. Tanner leant his head on the older boys’ shoulder as he hissed between his teeth.

 

“Hurry the fuck up.” Tanner coiled a hand into Kayden’s hair, gripping onto a fistful and yanked hard, eliciting a sharp snarl from the older boy even as Kayden laughed.

 

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Kayden bit at the flesh between Tanner’s shoulder and throat, all the while Kayden continued to glide his hand down Tanner’s cock at an almost agonizingly slow pace now, much to Tanner’s frustration.

 

Kayden kissed his way up to the shell of Tanner’s ear, his lips ghosting over the edge of the younger boys’ skin as he taunted him. “What’s wrong Tanner? Cat got your tongue?”

 

Tanner remained quiet, suppressing a whimper as he bit his lip, when Kayden squeezed the tip of his cock. “Or maybe you like losing control? How does it feel to be so close and yet so far?”

 

Tanner snarled, pulling hard at the roots of Kayden’s locks forcing the older boys’ head back to be level with his. “Maybe if you spent less time playing and more time getting on with it maybe I can return the favour?”

 

Kayden smirked, letting Tanner’s cock to slip from his fingers, much to Tanner’s quiet disappointment. One hand gripped Tanner by the chin, holding it between forefinger and thumb while the other wound into the younger boys’ shoulder length hair, yanking it hard much to Tanner’s displeasure.

 

“I really don’t think you are in any place to make demands here, Tanner. Besides I still have,” Kayden paused to glance at his watch, “another hour and 45 minutes to have you do my bidding and you better fucking believe…” Kayden paused dramatically, the hand wound in Tanner’s hair releasing to clasp his cock between his fingers. “…I intend on making the most of it.” He finished teasing the tip of Tanner’s cock, squeezing it between his fingers.

 

Tanner groaned outwardly, the grip releasing on Kayden’s head as he instead gripped onto the desk behind him, arching on the spot.

 

“But you are right,” Kayden chuckled, kissing the exposed belly due to Tanner’s shirt riding up. “Playing with your food only delays the dessert, so let’s get to it, shall we?”

 

“ _Please…_ ” Tanner choked out, his eyes scrunching up as he did so.

 

Kayden lifted Tanner’s head so he could look the boy in the eye, ruffling the boys’ hair gently, his voice now soft. “Don’t say I never give you anything. Ready?”

 

Tanner managed a nod, rewarding him with a quick chaste kiss before Kayden returned to giving the boy an orgasm. It wasn’t before long that Tanner crested soon after crying obscenities between his teeth, his body shuddering against Kayden’s hand.

 

Kayden watched the boy shudder as the boy came into the condom, breathless and exhausted. He could see the sweat gleaning from the boy’s belly due to his shirt riding up his chest.

 

He couldn’t resist but kiss the exposed belly button, causing the younger boy to yelp as aftershocks continued. Kayden allowed Tanner to rest, rolling the condom free and tossed it into the waste paper bin.

 

“Go piss. But remember you still have an hour and 30 minutes, so don’t be late.” Tanner growled under his breath, pulling his pants back up before pushing past Kayden, shutting the door behind him.

 

The room was darker then he remembered, the red glow from the lights his only real source of visibility currently. Growing impatient, Kayden explored the room a bit more, tipping trays filled with chemicals which was heaven to Kayden’s nostrils, though not like the things he had taken in the past, He inspected the photos that hung by pegs above him, as they dried in the red light.

 

He could just make out the shapes of their ragtag group laughing in one photo. Another was a photo of Tanner and Sat, a huge cheesy grin across her face while Tanner was embarrassed almost.

 

He had been about to grab the photo, when Kayden suddenly felt a hand snake out and gripping his jacket, spinning him around to see Tanner seething. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you manners?”

 

Kayden considered his words for a moment before he grinned as he spoke, “Honestly? No. Besides I still have an hour and 25 minutes left for you to teach me.”

 

Tanner scoffed, his expression now turning coy as his hand slipped from Kayden’s jacket to the older boys’ pants, his fingers curling around the band and planted a kiss on Kayden’s lips.

 

His eyes lowered to be level with Kayden spoke with a sultry tone, surprising Kayden as he felt himself tipping to the floor.

 

“Let’s get fucking started then, shall we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, feel free to comment and let me know if it made any sense ^^;


End file.
